Astrid's Pregnant
by AstridHofferson1
Summary: Astrid gets pregnant and doesn't tell Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction story. I hope you like first part of this story is not mine I'm just adding onto it of what I think is coming next. All the credit for the first chapter goes too FanFictionStorys. I have fix some things too.**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of a summer morning. The warm sun rising above the horizon for the first time since last summer. Nobody had seen Berk so beautiful before. It had been a long night for Astrid and Hiccup, Hiccup had gone looking for new islands when Toothless's tail broke. Astrid started to get worried and went out looking for him. The sun shined through the couples window waking up the Vikings.<p>

"Good morning milady" Hiccup said.

"I'm still mad at you." said Astrid not even looking at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry I didn't think anything would happen."

"I told you not to go it was to dark but you don't want to listen to me."

"I no I promised I wont leave again."

"Yea right you always say tha..." Astrid was cut off by a gentle kiss on the lip. Astrid had forgotten about what they were fighting about and gave him a kiss in return.

"What was that for I thought you were mad at me?" said Hiccup

Yea... I was but its not worth getting mad at." Astrid was too tired to argue with him.

"I have to go do some work now I'll catch up with you later."

"You owe me."

'Fine." said Hiccup. Hiccup got out of bed and went down stairs to get breakfast when Valka walks in.

"Hey son is Astrid here I've been looking everywhere for her." Valka seemed worried.

"Yea she's up stairs. Why what's wrong?"

"She's got an appointment with Gothi this morning."

"Oh she didn't say anything to me." Hiccup was starting to get a little worried, had something happened that he doesn't know of.

"Oh maybe she just wanted it to be a surprise you with the news."

"What news?"

"She's ..."

"Sorry Valka I forgot all about it." Astrid came running down the stares interrupting Valka.

"Oh that's okay I was just about to tell Hiccup about..."

"We should start going now."

"Okay i'll meet you outside." Valka looked a little confused, why was Astrid acting that way.

"Okay I will see you later then."

"What's going on Astrid." Hiccup asked.

"Nothing just stuff." Astrid gave him a little kiss on the check and left before he could say another word.

"Astrid is everything alright you were acting a little weird before." asked Hiccup.

"Um I was or you were just imagining things."

"Astrid I know when something's wrong so what is it."

"Everything's fine." Astrid let out a little tear letting Valka see.

"You haven't told him have you." Astrid didn't aswer and that's when Valka knew what was going on.

"Astrid you have to tell him."

"I can't. He's too busy with being chief and I just can't."

"After the appointment you are going to go find him and tell him." As they were talking the arrived at Gothi's place just in time. Valka knocked on the door but no answer, she knocked again still no answer.

"She must be busy." Astrid hoped. The next minute Hiccup walks out with an angry and confused face.

"HICCUP what are you doing here." Valka knew why he was here.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you were pregnant Astrid?"

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I wanted to tell you but you've been busy with work."

"When were your planning on telling me!"

"Soon, please don't be mad at me" Hiccup opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Hiccup please." She tried to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"Toothless we're leaving. Now." He climes onto toothless back and left in a flash of an eye. Astrid falls to her knees.

"What have I done?"

"Astrid you've done nothing wrong, but you should have told him."

"I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, now come on and let's get that appointment over and done with."


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to post every day but mostly on weekends I will post 2 or 3 chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Where has Hiccup Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiccup is angry at Astrid for not telling him about her pregnancy. So Hiccup and Toothless fly off without another word. Hiccup screams "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Toothless, why wouldn't she tell me? I think she was scared or something. I hope nothings wrong . I must have been a jerk to her, riding off with her not explaining what happened. What have I done. I'm such an idiot." While he was riding Toothless the though to himself. "What was the appointment for?"<p>

Back on Berk Astrid had the appointment. Astrid went home to see if Hiccup was here. He wasn't which made Astrid think he will never forgive her. Its almost dusk and Hiccup still has not returned. Astrid gets worried and goes out looking for him. She see him sitting where they first kissed. Astrid knew that he would be there because this is not the first time he got mad at her. Hiccup did not see her and stormfly land but he kept on talking to Toothless about her. "Astrid is the love of my life and I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her. We should get back Astrid might be worried." Astrid pops up and scares Hiccup.

"Oh Gods! Astrid you Scared me!"

"You really love me ?"

"Yes and I always will. Forever. So what was that appointment for?"

"To see how long I've been pregnant."

"How long?"

"9 weeks." Hiccup goes over to Astrid and gives her a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"To show how much I love you and how happy I am. So we better get started on that baby room." Astrid laughs.

"You know I will not be able to fly as often as I normally do."

"How are we going to learn what its like, you know to be parents?"

"I was thinking we would ask Valka for some advise."


End file.
